gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff Blubs
|image = S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png |gender = Male |age = |siblings = |title1 = |other1 = |voice = Kevin Michael Richardson |nationality |signature = |parents = |title3 = |other3 = |first = "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" |occupation = Police officer |hometown = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Deputy Durland |likes = Deputy Durland; the law; lunch breaks; Lil' Gideon |quote = "City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" }} Sheriff Blubs is a character in Gravity Falls. He is part of the local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls along with Deputy Durland, and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. History He is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", alongside Deputy Durland on Lake Gravity Falls. Then they, alongside the crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's explanation about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It is later shown that he and the Deputy catch Grunkle Stan, and give him a tracking device that he must wear. He is next seen in "Headhunters." He is called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered, and declares the case unsolvable. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Blubs and Durland believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper couldn't possibly solve the mystery. Blubs tells him he should leave the investigating to the grown ups, then leaves with Durland to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). Later Blubs and Durland raid Toby Determined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the murderer; however, he is innocent. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, Blubs and Durland come to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informs him that he had solved the case, the sheriff spews his drink into Durland's face, causing them both to drive away and crash. Blubs is a huge fan of Lil' Gideon. He went to the Tent of Telepathy on the same night as Mabel, Dipper, and Soos to watch his show. During the music number, Gideon sensed that he had been there before, given by the huge amount of merchandise the Sheriff had bought. He appears in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Greasy's Diner. Using a radar gun, Durland records how fast Blubs can eat pancakes. He is later seen in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Blubs and Durland decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure," Blubs and Durland are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. When an elderly lady in the crowd's purse is stolen, the Sheriff pays more attention to Deputy Durland ringing his bell. Later on in the episode, a mysterious man gives the Sheriff and his Deputy orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel before they can discover Gravity Falls' secret: that it was founded by the embarrassing 8½ President, Quentin Trembley. ]]. Later, Blubs and Durland successfully catches Dipper and Mabel by following the trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. The Sheriff tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they can't let Dipper and Mabel talk about it with anyone. They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, D.C., along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel, and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, Trembley, realizing that he is technically president, orders the Sheriff and Deputy to cease, and take a vacation, an order which they readily follow. Blubs appears in "The Time Traveler's Pig", riding the ferris wheel with Deputy Durland at the Mystery Fair. He reappears in "Summerween", dressed up as Deputy Durland while trick-or-treating. Personality Sheriff Blubs works with his partner, Deputy Durland. They are known as the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. He is seen as somewhat of an incompetent policeman throughout the series. Though him and Deputy Durland seem to like to do pointless activities instead of really working.(Ex. Running in broken fire hydrants without their shirts, eat pancakes as fast as they can, and watching "Steve" fit an entire canteloupe in his mouth. We also see that Sheriff Blubs does not like Dipper pertaining that he is a "City Boy", so we can identify that he doesn't like city boys. Appearance Sheriff Blubs is a dark skinned man with gray hair and a gray mustache (showing he's old), a light green shirt with a gold star on it, and dark green pants, black boots, a yellow and black sholder pad, a black belt with a gold oval on it and a hammer, a white vest, black sunglasses, and a yellow hat with a gold star and a black band on it. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults